Young love
by Ragan1000
Summary: Heather is fourteen years old and is Jared's cousin. She has a crush on Paul but won't Accept it. Somehow Brady handcuffs her and it's Paul to the rescue. No Rachael. Better then sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It's been said before. I don't own twilight but I own Heather.**

Heather's POV

So people my name's Heather and I'm fourteen. I live with my cousin Jared. He's pretty cool but way overprotective. But you gotta love him. Atleast that's what it says on the note my mom gave me which says. Dear heather, have fun living with jared. Remember you gotta love him or I will cancel you debit card. So Jared was my favorite cousin now. :) Just kidding he always was he reminds me of the big brother I never wanted. Anyway so now I was chilling in the living room of the wolves house which was courtesy of the people in charge... Eh I don't do names. So this was for all the unmarried wolves and ME! The only non wolf who lives here cause I'm cool like that! Although there was my best friend who practically lived who was eating Collins face off somewhere. Yup love at first sight or something like that. Couples annoy me. Well mainly because I'm single and the guy I like is a hot headed jerk who's way to old for me. Ugh life is Jank. Stupid Paul. He's 19 I'm fourteen. He's always staring at me which just makes me self conscious. He loves to mess with me. Ugh I hate him he's such a man whore. Ugh there's probably not one girl on this reservation he hasn't had sex with. Eh they're all sluts. I heard that one of them has three kids and she's seventeen none are from him though. She only knows that because she had to force him to take a DNA test. Ha she didn't even know. Bitch. I picked up my history book figuring I had to do my homework sooner or later.

" UGH THIS IS SUCH A WASTE OF TIME!" I shouted. Paul rolled his eyes. Twit.

" Need some help?" He asked with a smirk ugh he's so F-ing lucky he's cute.

" No." I said and he ignored me and got out of his chair and sat down next to me on the couch and draped his arm over my shoulder. His touch made my heart skip a beat. UGH! Why does he have to be so cute. F him.

" You have the wrong year." He smirked taking my pen and correcting my answer.

" No I don't." I said blushing. He rolled his eye and messed up my hair.

" Heather the year 3004 hasn't happened yet." He said. Jared snickered.

" I didn't put that. I put 1592."

" FOURTEEN NINETY TWO!" Seth shouted. Twit.

" You don't eve-"

" When did Columbus discover America?" He asked smirking.

" Butt." I muttered and Paul shook with laughter.

" Your cute when your mad." He said and I blushed bright red.

" So I'm cute?" I asked smirking.

" Well.. Uh- Well I uh... shut up." He said nervously. Jared was sending daggers at him. See what I mean over protective.

" Who wants to see a Magic trick?" Brady asked running in.

" Anything to get out of Math." I muttered.

" That's history." Paul whispered in my ear his warm breath brushing my skin. Ugh focus on puppies! Which are also called dogs which are cousins of the wolf and... UGH!

" Shut it." I muttered and he shrugged.

" Okay first I will need a volunteer from the audience." Brady said.

" Fine." I said said and he pulled me up and kissed my check.

" I thought I'd have to force you."

" What?"

" Well your the only girl and you got a cute butt." He said then slapped my butt. Jared growled at him.

" Thanks." I muttered.

"Well first I will need my lovely assistant to hold her hands out. He said and I shrugged putting my hands out. He quickly put a pair of handcuffs on my wrist. " As you can see I have put solid steel handcuffs on my lovely assistant."

" Good now get them off." I snapped. He nodded then covered my hands with a towel.

" Abara Cadabara!" He shouted.

" It's Abra Cadabra." I said and he ignored me. Then dramatically ripped it off.

" Yea what's the trick?" Paul asked amused.

" They were supposed to come off."

" Yea they didn't." I said rolling my eyes. He began trying to yank them off. " Oww!" I shouted and he laughed nervously.

" Get them off." Jared said.

" I'm trying." He said yanking on my wrists.

" Not working."

" Okay I'll go get the key." He said running out the door.

" Okay why don't we get some pliers." Paul said standing up.

" Um... Okay." I said nervously. Paul picked me up drapping me over his shoulder. " What put me down!' I shouted.

" Oh calm down." He said carrying me up the stairs.

" Jared will you help?" I asked and he shook his head. I had a way to good view of his butt. UGH FOCUS ON... ANYTHING BUT THAT! He opened the door to his room and carried me to his bed dropping me carelessly.

" Stay." He ordered.

" Woof woof." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and looked me up and down I sifted uncomfortably. He tilted his head to the side seeming deep in thought. I can't believe I was in a room alone with Paul. I backed away until I was backed up in the corner. He walked over to me sitting infront of me. I was sure my heart was racing. I was scared beyond belief.

" Your scared." He said bluntly. I blushed looking at the ceiling.

"Well I'm alone in a room with you." I said before I could stop myself. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. His hands were trembling slightly.

" Your scared of me?" He asked but it came out as a statement.

" U-uh no well I-I just... I don't know." I said.

" Why?" He asked.

" Does this matter? Can you just get these off me." I asked. He nodded and grabbed a tool box from his desk. He grabbed some weird tool and walked over to the door and locked it. I gasped. What was he gonna do rape me? He sat down next to me and began playing with my hair.

" W-What are you doing?" I panicked. He sighed and grabbed my wrists and began messing with the handcuffs until they fell off.

" Your welcome." He said emotionless then tossed the handcuffs to the side.

" What's wrong?" I asked and he looked down and me.

" What did I do to make you afraid of me?"

" Well I'm not so much afraid of you as nervous about you." I said.

" How so?" He asked suddenly interested.

" It's stupid." I muttered.

" Yea so is Jared now tell me."

" Your just... I-I just... I like y-" I began stuttering but cut off when I realized what I was saying.

" You what?" He asked.

" I just well... I don't know why do you care?" I asked.. " You hate me!" I shouted

" You think I hate you?" He asked looking shocked and guilty.

" Well yes."

" Far from it." He said. Leaning closer towards me.

" W-what do you mean?"

" Heather... I love you." He said.

" Y-you love me?" I asked trying the words out for the first time.

"Yes and I'll prove it." He said leaning down. " No no no! Heather run away scream! Move!" I mentally shouted at myself. But I found myself leaning closer. Our lips touched. It amazing and indescribable. I've never kissed a boy before. So I was in shock. He pulled away I should've screamed at him for stealing it but I was in shock. " I'm sorry." He whispered. He sounded so sexy.

" It's okay." I said.

" Well what do you think of me?" He asked.

" Huh?"

" Do you love me?" He asked. I was frozen in shock. Answer... Heather. Tell him! Wait tell him what I'm only fourteen. Think do I? Yes! Yes you do now answer!

" Yes." I said and he smiled.

" Good cause now I can do this." He said putting his hand on my waist and kissing me roughly. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth. Acting on instinct I put my arms around his neck. His lips moved eagerly I fought to keep up which was hard. His tongue swept my bottom lip. I wasn't sure what to do. He lightly bit my lip. I gasped and his tongue slipped into my mouth exploring. I gave another moan. I heard my door open.

" WHAT THE FUCK!" I heard Jared shout. Paul slowly pulled away I put my hands on my lap. Jared stormed over to Paul and punched him in the nose.

" Jared what's you problem!" I shouted.

" He was taking advantage of you." He said confused. Paul reset his nose.

" Not really." I said.

" Wait what?" He asked shocked.

" Me no care when Paul kiss me." I said. Paul laughed. Jared glared at him then grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me to my room. He sat me on my bed then walked back to Paul's room. I heard a yelp of pain from Paul. " Eh he'll be fine." I said then grabbed my book and began reading.

**Hope you like it! Reveiw and tell me if I should continue. I intended for this to be a one shot but I do have an idea. If I do decide to continue I will be holding OC auditions for two imprints. So If I get ten reviews to continue I will. **


	2. OC auditions

Hey my peeps. So I still haven't gotten the ten reviews so that I will continue. But before people start going. OH MY GOD HEATHER'S ONLY FOURTEEN IF YOUR GONNA MAKE HER DATE PAUL WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE HER OLDER! Which I know will happen. That's really the whole plotline. I don't wanna give away to much. By the way I knew ther's some spelling errors in the last chapter I'm really bad at self editing. I might look into a beta or whatever it's called but I don't know how that works... Whatever. So anyway now I'm holding my first OC auditions. YEA. I've realized I use my friend Brianna to much and she never uses me. RUDE. SO anyway. I need one guy and two girls. YAY

1.) Heather's best human guy friend who likes her. 2.)

Full name:

Nickname('s):

Age ( Thirteen to fifteen prefered):

Birthday:

Appearance:

Style:

Personality:

Like's:

Dislike's:

Talents:

Often heard saying. (AKA catchphrase) :

Favorite song:

Other:

Bigest fear:

Seth's human imprint also friend of Heather.

Full name:

Nickname('s):

Age ( Fourteen to sixteen prefered):

Birthday:

Appearance:

Style:

Personality:

Like's:

Dislike's:

Talents:

Often heard saying. (AKA catchphrase) :

Favorite song:

Other:

Colin's imprint. Also Heather's best friend.

Full name:

Nickname('s):

Age ( Thirteen to fifteen prefered):

Birthday:

Appearance:

Style:

Personality:

Like's:

Dislike's:

Talents:

Often heard saying. (AKA catchphrase) :

Favorite song:

Other:

Okay add anything I missed I'm new at this. And reveiw if you want me to continue. Auditions end... Sunday. Sorry not a lot of time but I wanna continue soon. So review if you want me to continue. If you review on the last chapter it won't count. So my little monkeys. REVIEW. Please audition.


	3. Auditions closed Kinda

Okay so I didn't get enough auditions so I am really disapointed. But I decided to make up my own people. Seth's Imprint role was cast with the first to audition. Actually she was the only person audtioned for. Well you gotta love Seth. :) Actually this is really a big change for me and the first story I'm writing where my character doesn't date Seth. Even weirder its Paul. Oh well. I've decided to base Collin's imprint off of my BFF Delainie. She's so lovable and simaler to what I wanted. So yea. Well even though I haven't gotten ten reviews I will still continue. But after that I want atleast five a chapter before I update maybe ten... I don't know... I am still holding auditions though for the guy who likes Heather. If your not sure what to enter check out the lat chapter. Thanks to the people who auditioned. Random cookie ninja won. I knew I'd pick her soon as I got her entry. So yea congrats to her chapter will be up By tuesday if I get to work maybe BTW auditions for Heather guy friend close... Tuesday. So make somebody else if you want for him. Well give me suggestions for what you want to happen I make no promises but hey. I might get ideas.


	4. The worst chapter ever

Disclaimer: Yup I own Heather and Heather alone.

I woke up to someone shaking me.

" Wakey wakey." Said Paul. I began randomly poking at him. " What are you doing?"

" Trying to find the snooze button." I said he laughed. He picked me up bridal style and carried me down stairs. " I wanna go to bed." I mumbled and he kissed my nose and my eyes flew open. Wait did that me last night wasn't a dream and we really kissed? YAY! Wait what if he's just messing with me. I gathered all my courage and leaned up kissing him. He somehow maneuvered it so I was now standing and his hand were on my waist.I put my hands on his waist.

" Oh so you guys really did make out last night.. Huh." Leah said. We pulled away and Paul's arm went around my waist and he pulled me closed to him.

" Shut up Leah." He said and she stuck her tongue out at him.

" Well if your gonna be all lovey dovey don't do it around me." She said. I blushed and sat down at the table. I grabbed an apple and began munching on it. After a few minutes Paul stole it from me then took a bite.

" PAUL!" I shouted he offered it to me and I rejected it and ran upstairs to get ready for school.

I decided on a white sweater with black stripes and a strawberry cause I'm cool like that! The some dark was skinny jeans and red gladiator shoes. Yea I looked hot. Then grabbed my pink back pack with a weird flame design on it. I looked in the mirror. I considered my self very pretty. I had Hair to the middle of my back that was layered and the front was angled and I had bangs. ( Like Debby Ryan.) It was a dark brown color. I had very light skin for a Quileute. I basically looked like I had a light tan. I stand out. I also have hazel eyes that in certain light looks gold. My skin is flawless but only because I worshiped all my skin care products. My face is oval shaped. I have a perfect nose. My lips are small. I think the shape is called a rose bud and my bottom lip is weird and hard to describe. On the right side. It like curves up. I don't know. I normally just ignore it. I am really skinny but not in a gross way. I weigh about 125 and am 5'8. I am like five pounds underweight. I am really tall I know and what sucks is all my friend are short. Well other then Leah. She's like six foot. Or forgive me 5'll and a half yea she says it sounds cooler... Yep. My legs are really long. Yea a lot of girls are Jealous of me. I am not snobby or stuck up but I know why I'm pretty hot stuff LOL. Well even my aunt says my hands are perfect. My fingers are long and my nails are the perfect length. Yea I rock. I glanced at the clock. I had a half hour to spare. I decided to practice. I love music. I play Base, Guitar, Keyboard and the drums. HA beat that. My parents are not really rich but have a lot of money so they sent it out hear. Yea I have a blue drum Set and light purple acoustic guitar and a hot pink electric. My base is white and my keyboard is a standard black. HA you wish you were me. (A.N. Truthfully I only have three of my old guitars which were from when I was little and my new light purple and a keyboard which is really my brothers and I am still learning to play guitar I didn't want to seem like I was bragging. For the story I'm more interesting if I exaggerate.) I also have a microphone. ( I do have that.) Yup how this all fit in my room I don't know. My room is actually pretty big. This house built like a year ago. After the infamous battle with the volturi. So now literally every unmarried wolf lives here. Sam and Emily got married three months ago FYI. Leah handled it well though soon as they were about to say " I do." set the backyard on fire. LOL Not really no she's moved on. Her and Embry are on and off again. My room is hot pink on three of the walls and Zebra print on one. I painted it when I got here. On my full size bed was a Zebra print comforter of some hot pink sheets. My old stuffed bunny. Ms. Bunny. ( Clever I know give me a break I was three) sat there also. She was the size of a fat guinea pig. had no posters on my wall I thought they were tacky I have white antique looking furniture. The is also a mirror that's freakishly tall stand in the corner

Here's the rundown of my room You walk in on the left sight the first thing you see is my bed in the corner. You turn right my long dress with a mirror is right there. Then on the far right corner is my desk and next to that my dresser. Then you in the other corner is my awesome walk in closet. I know what your thinking this is a little much for the wolves house but Alice and Esme helped with the design. The Cullen's also contributed a lot with the money. My walk in closets pretty awesome and keeps the same theme as my room. Its really big. When you walk in its really big. There's two rows on each wall except the wall with the door where if you turn right there's another taller dresser with a jewelry stand on in and my scarves and belts hung on the door. My closet was black and white and pink. The was an awesome chair shaped like a high healed shoe. It was zebra print with hot pink and super awesome. I also had a magazine rack and two hot pink beanbags. Yea I hang out in hear a lot. There's so much clothes courtesy of Alice. Don't get me started on the shoes. We'd be hear a while. Yes I have a sweet life. Me and Leah have the most awesome rooms the boys are plain and simple. Heh anyway time to practice. I grabbed my acoustic. But before I could start Paul walked in.

" Hi baby." He said taking the guitar and leaning it against the left wall. OH I am so stupid all my instruments are on the left wall of my room. Wow I'm so forgetful. Oh well. He leaned down pressing his lips to mine.

" Ugh at least shut the door." Brady complained and I heard my door slam shut.

" Paul." I murmured. He leaned away.

" Yup babes." Hm... Not sure if I like that... Yea I do.

" Isn't it weird making out with a little girl." I said putting air quotes around little girl.

" Yea at first but it's with you so no." He said then leaned down but I spun around be he could and walked away. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing I'm just not sure how this works." I said confused turning around.

" You put you lips here." He said pointing to his lips I laughed.

" Not that part." I muttered rolling my eyes.

" Well then what come on you only got twenty minutes." He complained. I once again rolled my eyes.

" It's just kinda weird I'm so much younger then you...It must be a little weird for you." I said.

" Yep. But trust me your worth it." He said kissing me before I could say any more.

Yea this was the worst chapter ever but I just wanted to get it up I'll update whenever. I still need a dude for the guy who likes Heather...I'll ask Random cookie Ninja later she said that she would help... Yup she is an awesome writer I checked out her profile yesterday and she's awesome.. So go check it out. Yup... Well I apoligize for this chapter... Bye


	5. Chapter 5

HI. I'm so so so sorry. I haven't updated. The thing is first it was that wonderful time of the month where you just feel so amazing. Sarcasm. I also have been busy with my youtube channels. I do a makeup and comedy channel. Plus. ( I know a lot of excuses.) My friend Anna might have Terretts syndrome and I've been talkting to her she's my pen pal I guess... Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer:

Me: I own twilight.

Paul: No you don't.

Me. ( Starts crying.)

Paul: You still don't.

We stopped making out ten minutes later when I pulled away.

" Gotta eat." I said. He pouted. I pecked him on the cheek then skipped downstairs. He followed me. I went into the fridge and grabbed a carrot and some whipped cream. I sprayed the whipped cream on the carrot then putting it the fridge. I then took a bite.

" You and Leah are so weird when you do that." Paul said and I blushed. He walked over to me placing my carrot on the counter and kissing me eagerly.

" Ugh guys I'm eating here your already worse then Emmett and Rosalie." Jacob complained.

" Oh your just Jealous." I said pulling away from Paul.

" Not at all." He said disgusted. Leah walked down the stairs.

" He's just mad he doesn't have a girlfriend." She said and he glared at her. She smirked and kissed his cheek.

" Meany." He said. She laughed and grabbed my whipped carrot. ( Yup awesome name.)

" This is mine now." She said taking a bit I laughed and rolled my eyes. Paul let out a low growl I kissed his cheek. He put his hand on the small of my back.

" Want me to drive you to school?" Paul asked kissing my neck. I shuddered and nodded.

" Heather and Paul ( I accidentally wrote Seth here the first time LOL I'm not used to doing Paul. LOL) sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first-" Collin began.

" Want me to Tell Brianna?" I asked cutting him off. He shook his head quickly and I giggled. Paul tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. Brianna was Collin's imprint and one of my best friends. I loved her to death she was like the sister I never had. So was Renesmee and Angelica. Renesmee has copper hair that falls to behind her knees in 's gonna dye it though as soon as she can convince her parents. They're on a extended Vacation for a few months. So me and her are gonna dye it tomorrow when she sleeps over tomorrow. Were gonna be so dead. LOL Whateve's we still have to decide..Maybe red or blonde. Although she want's brown or black... Oh my... Hey maybe I should dye mine... Oh maybe reddish brown. Yea that'd be cool as long as Jared doesn't kill me... So anyway back to Nessie. She has dark brown eyes and is about 5'1. She looks eleven but said she's fourteen which works out cause we can say she's going through a growth spurt. Yea humans are stupid. Well humans who aren't me. LOL. Yup. Then there's Angelica. Oh I love her so much She's Seth imprint. Which is funny in a way because Seth's so innocent and she's how do I say this nicely... Just the polar oppisite. LOL. She's also like my best friend. She's about 5'3 and has light brown hair that comes to the middle of her back. She is not as tan as the normal Quileute like me! She's half Italian and has blue grey eyes. Yup now to Brianna. She is pale LIKE ME! And Nessie and Angelica wow we are all pale. That explains why everyone stares at us... So anyway Brianna. She is about 5'6 and has light brown hair that comes six inches past her shoulders and Hazel eyes. She also half Quileute. She Jacobs half sister... I think... I forget. Oh yea. Embry and Jacob are half brothers. You know Leah should really stop dating Alphas I'm sensing a pattern. First Sam then Jake and Now Embry. I really hope Embry doesn't imprint. That'd just be horrible... Alice doesn't see it happening. Yup now she can see the wolves a little better. Yup cool. Anyway...Wait where was I supposed to go now oh yea school!

" Come on babes lets get you to school." Paul said as I grabbed my back pack. He lifted me into the passenger seat of his HUGE dark blue jeep. A gift from Emmett. He climbed in the front seat and began driving towards the high school. When he was sure not to much attention was on our car he pulled me into his lap.

" This is illegal." I murmured pressing my lips to his neck.

" Are you complaining." He teased.

" No." I said. We arrived at the school. I got off his lap. He ran to the other side of the car a little to fast for humans and opened the door and helped me down. He handed me my back pack and placed a lingering kiss on my lips.

" Bye babes." He said then hopped in the car and sped home. I was still in a daze.

" Explain now!" Angelica ordered running over to me. Looking... mad why would she be mad?

" Explain what?" I asked walking into the small school building.

" Why you were rubbing gums with Paul."

" Who kisses with gums?" I asked confused.

" You and Paul kissed!" Nessie squealed running over to us with Brianna right behind her.

" Yup." I said proudly.

" I'm not happy about this." Angelica said.

" Angie." I whined

" Heather he's a heart breaker I don't want this ending in tears." She said.

" Well he... And I... But.. Oh no." I stammered.

" Ha you know I right."

" But he wouldn't." I whispered.

" Heather think how many girls he's used. I don't wanna be mean. But honestly your fourteen what could he see in that? He's nineteen he could probably get any other girl why would he pick you?" She asked and I started crying. She quickly pulled me into a hug. " Oh Heather I didn't mean it like that. Just be careful." She said and I nodded. wiping away the tears tha had fallen.

" Now that your done acting like lesbos. " Brianna said and we both pulled away glaring at her. She smiled innocently. " We gotta fix Nessie." She said and we turned to Nessie.

" MY dad sent me this." She defended. I looked over her outfit. She was wearing a black to the knee pencil skirt and a baby pink button up shirt.

" Tell us Nessie why does daddy hate you?" I asked.

" Fix me before people see." She muttered and we pulled her to the bathroom. Nessie's parents are really strict. And annoying Me and Angie hate them. Her more though.

" I got the straightener and makeup." I said grabbing my bag. Everyday we gave her a makeover. Well me and Angie. Brianna is fashion blind. I swear same thing every day. T-shirt and skinny jeans with black converse.

" I got the clothes." Angelica said.

" I'm just bored." Brianna said.

" Thanks guys." Nessie said unbuttoning her shirt Angelica passed her some clothes and a pair of boots. After Nessie got dressed. I began straightening her hair. Which took a while. then we put in fake neon red hair extension clips. She wore a lose fiting grey shirt with a really cool design on it. With zebra print skinny jeans and black to the knee boots with black bangles. Angelica put the makeup on her and we were done.

" Nessie you need a haircut." I muttered.

" I know." She said annoyed. Her dad wanted her to have long hair. He's so annoying. We ran out the door to our lockers. All the guys where there. ( Brady, Collin, Seth and Jason.)

" H-hi Heather." Jason stuttered.

" Oh hi Jason." I muttered opening locker. Jason was my best guy friend. Well on of them. I was well aware he liked me. It was weird to even think about dating him. I've always loved Paul. Jason was like my brother. Although he was very attractive I must admit. He had tan skin and black hair. Blue eyes and was pretty tall. 6'1 He was also muscled. You could mistake him for a wolf. He wasn't though. He knew the secret. Brianna has a big mouth.

" What's new?"

" Uh..." I said I didn't really wanna rub it in his face me and Paul where kind dating.

" Heather and Paul made out." Brianna said stupidly.

" What?" He asked pained.

" Me and Paul-" I began but he cut me off.

" Heather no you can't be your smarter then that." He said grabbing my shoulders tightly I might add.

" Jason calm down." I said he was shaking slightly. Uh oh.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

" No how can you date him think of all the girls he's used." He said and I sighed.

" Jason it's none of you business." I said trying to get out of his grip.

" You are my business. I love you Heather."Ugh must he make this awkward.

" Jason...Let go your hurting me." I muttered.

" No Heather. Come on how can think that's a good idea."

" Jason... you guys all tell me he's like that but since I got here I've never seen him with any girl."

" That's because your so fucking blind."

" Jason. Relax." I said looking into his eyes.

" You know he's only dating you because he has too." He growled. He let me go pushing me roughly away. Seth caught me and steadied me before letting me go.

" Jason we gotta get you outside." Brady said.

" No." He growled. I stepped away behind Seth. What did he mean by have too? Ugh I'm all confused.

" Jason outside. We don't need you exploding into a wolf in the middle of the hallway." I said and he took a deep breath relaxing.

"I'm fine." He murmured.

" Are you sure." Brady asked cautiously. He nodded. Well that could have been bad.

" Well were gonna be late." I said pulling Brianna towards our class.

" PIZZA!" Seth shouted running to the lunch line.

" Why do you date him?" I whispered to Angelica.

" He has a nice..." She began but then saw Nessie. " Nessie how old are you again?"

" Almost two."

" Never mind." She said quickly. I fought laughing. Brianna rolled her eyes.

" Brady get my food." I ordered.

" Why." He said.

" I can call Jared and tell him your being mean to me." I said he ran to the lunch line. Nessie and me walked to our regular table. While everyone else got their food.

" What was Angie gonna say?" She asked.

" Um... I'll tell you when your older." I said and she pouted. She took her lunchbox and took her thermostat out.

" I need a hair cut." She muttered. Her hair when straight nearly touched the floor.

" You think." I said she rolled her eyes. Seth sat down next to me draping his arm over my shoulder.

" Hey sis." He joked. Everyone thought me and Seth were related. Because other then the Tan skin I kinda looked like him and Leah... Which was weird... Considering I looked nothing like my parents. Brady and Jake have a theory I'm adopted. Which I kinda believe... Yea my parents hate me. Moving on. Angie walked over and sat across from him. He pouted.

" We need to pick a band name." She said and I nodded. Oh did I mention we have a band. Collin and Brianna walked over sitting down.

" This would be easier if we had some shout something at us like in the Bratz movie." Nessie said and I nodded.

" Hey Bitches." Said Valerie the biggest bitch and Slut you'll ever meet. I waved at her smiling sarcastic. She glared at me and ran away. Brady and Jason walked over. Brady gave me my food. Brianna opened her mouth.

" NO!" Me and Angelica shouted.

" I think its cool." She said pouting Collin kissed her neck. She smiled at him kissing him.

" GROSS." Brady shouted. She rolled her eyes

" We'll work on it." Renesmee said.

" Ya..."

" It should involve monkeys." Jason said. Everyone ignored him.

" How about..." Nessie said " Nessie." She said and we all gave her a WTF look.

" Well why don''t we work on some song ideas." I suggested.

" Well what about... One about monkeys." Jason said.

" What is it with you and monkeys." I muttered looking at him. He pouted. I kissed him on the cheek. HE grinned. I sat back.

" Oh I have a band name idea." Jason said and we looked at him.

" Well?" Brady asked.

" The Luscious Dreamy Starlight Monkeys." He said and I threw my apple at him.


End file.
